


In the Light of Destiny, I Stand in the Shadow of Choice

by HeadToTheCoast



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Geraskier, M/M, hufflepuff!geralt, no beta we die like men, ravenclaw!triss, slytherin!jaskier, slytherin!yennefer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:27:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23784688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadToTheCoast/pseuds/HeadToTheCoast
Summary: Which Hogwarts house does he want?  Jaskier had asked him on the train.  He still didn't know but he supposed it wasn't important.  After all, when it was over he'd go back to Kaer Morhen to be with his Vesemir and Roach and his brothers.The first of many choices Geralt will have to make over the course of his years at Hogwarts.  Some however, are likely to be less pleasant.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Triss Merigold/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 7
Kudos: 59





	In the Light of Destiny, I Stand in the Shadow of Choice

Geralt was sitting alone in his compartment staring out the window with his shoulders hunched and angled away from the door. His brothers were off somewhere, probably causing trouble. Well, Lambert was probably causing trouble while Eskel pestered Triss. Not that Triss didn't see that as causing trouble.

If anyone had wanted to sit near Geralt when he boarded the train he didn't see it. His brothers had packed their stuff away in the compartment and left before they'd even left King's Cross. He couldn't blame them. He didn't want to be going to Hogwarts, didn't care about wizardry and magic. If it had been up to him he'd be back at the Keep with Vesemir and Roach and practicing the potions Vesemir had begrudgingly taught him to help with the other animals.

Kaer Morhen was all Geralt knew, filled with creatures of all shapes and sizes. It was a refuge for orphans and beasts alike. Geralt wasn't sure why Vesemir kept taking in the unwanted, all of Geralt's brothers and sisters, but he wasn't complaining either. Vesemir had let him work with him and had shown him how to collect ingredients from creatures like unicorn hair and where to find gillyweed. Geralt didn't see the point of going to Hogwarts when he could learn all he needed back at the Keep. Not like he'd be using stupid magic anyways. Lambert had always said that his real family had thought him a squib and that's why they dropped him at Vesemir's door. Geralt silently agreed with him even if he had given Lambert a good jab in the stomach for his words.

He wonders if the Headmistress would let him take the train back but is interrupted by shouts coming from outside the compartment. 

"Let me go!" Cried the tiny first year as he tried to wiggle out of the grasp of a third year. The kid had him by the back of his collar and was laughing with his friends.

"Or what? You'll sing a song at me? I didn't realize this year's batch of first years was this annoying. I swear you'd deafen an extendable ear with your chatter." The third year had his lips curled in contempt while the first year continued to struggle, twisting and turning to no avail. 

"I was just trying to -" the first year manages to get out as Geralt elbows his way past two other first years who had left their compartments to see what was going on. 

"Annoy us? Well you succeeded," the third year continued, pulling his wand from his robe. He reminded Geralt of one of the men from the Daily Prophet. There was some article published about a quidditch star with blonde hair that made witches swoon. Geralt had thought his face looked rather punchable, just as the guy standing in front of him. 

"You know, I know a spell that would -" before anyone could blink Geralt had stuck his arm out, grabbed the first year by the front of his shirt and spit out the only spell Vesemir had ingrained in his head before he'd been allowed near Roach.

As his Protego knocked everyone backwards and scared the third years witless, Geralt pushed his way back to his compartment with the other first year in tow. The kid was clinging to his sleeves and his eyes were wide and blue. 

When they got back to the quiet compartment Geralt got a good look at the other kid. His hair was a soft sort of brown that kept falling in front of his eyes which reminded him of the clear water he had to fetch for Roach every morning. For as much as he had been struggling the kid seemed awfully quiet standing in front of him, his mouth slightly open and his eyes a little too wide. His lip was bleeding and his shirt was hanging from him awkwardly from where the third year had been pulling on it. 

"Are you alright?" He asked, his voice was rough as he hadn't said much all day but it must have snapped the kid out of whatever thoughts he was having because when Geralt made eye contact he almost had to shut his eyes from the absolutely blinding smile he was met with.

"Oh! Yes! Thank you so much! That was amazing! You totally saved the day, you know, like a knight! And well, I didn’t exactly have it under control and my goodness what year are you in? Because none of the older kids really wanted to help me, the sods, but you’re much nicer than them aren’t you? And I don’t really know how I keep getting myself into those sorts of messes and what magic did you perform back there? I’ve never done magic before! Well, at least not on purpose. Didn’t know it existed until my parents got a letter and they were more surprised than me I guess by golly you are tall Mr. - oh my goodness I am so sorry I didn’t ask your name, what is your name?" When the kid paused Geralt blinked at him before realizing he actually wanted an answer. 

It was like listening to those witches on the radio, the endless chatter about products Vesemir would huff at before changing the station. No wonder the third years had wanted the kid out of their cabin, no one would have been able to get a word in edgewise. It took a moment to realize the kid had started fiddling with his shirt in the silence before Geralt remembered he'd been asked a question.

"Uh, Geralt. What's yours?" He sat down across from him quietly, not sure what to do now that he had accidentally acquired someone to sit with. If the kid stayed that is.

He threw Geralt a smile and he had to look away before he picked right back up with the endless chatter.

"My name is Jaskier, I'm a first year muggleborn! Isn't that awesome! Magic is so cool, I found out a couple months ago on accident you see I had been trying to get my sister to -" and Geralt tuned him out. Not completely, he caught snippets here and there about Jaskier singing songs around the house and his sister following the words of the song as though in a trance and giving his parents a right scare. He also learned the kid loved to sing through a very lengthy demonstration that was only cut short due to the trolley making its rounds.  
“Anything from the trolley, dears?” Asked Mrs. Mason kindly. Lambert would talk about her for ages to annoy Vesemir since they had attended Hogwarts together and she had a soft spot for him. Geralt had only met her once on account of her pet pygmy puff breeding with some unknown creature that Vesemir had been contacted to sort out. She was nice enough and tended to stick towards a pink wardrobe.

Jaskier was giving Geralt a funny look and he realized he must have been quiet for too long again. Vesemir had given him some coin for the train ride as it was his first time going to Howgarts and Geralt wasn’t sure what to pick. 

“Yes, thank you. Three chocolate frogs, a box of Bertie Botts, and one of whatever Jaskier picks out,” he ordered before turning to Jaskier. Muggleborns didn’t tend to carry much coin and Geralt didn’t really have a mind for sweets. So if Geralt had noticed Jaskier rubbing his neck where the third years had grabbed him, that in no way contributed to Geralt’s offer of sweets. At least that’s what he told himself.

Not caring what Jaskier picked, Geralt tucked a chocolate frog into his bag and sat back down. Jaskier made bubbly conversation with Mrs. Mason, commenting on her dress and asking which was her favorite treat. Finally deciding on licorice wands Jaskier thanked her extensively and practically bounced back over to Geralt.

Without warning Jaskier flung his arms around him, startling Geralt while loudly saying, “thank you Geralt! That was so nice of you! I’ve never had wizarding sweets before! What did you get?” Unused to hugs, Geralt was pretty stiff but moved to show Jaskier what he had chosen when Jaskier got the hint and let go.

“I chose Bertie Botts: Every Flavor Beans and chocolate frogs. Here,” he grunted, sticking a chocolate frog out towards Jaskier. “I would eat it before the spell wears off.”

“Would you like a licorice wand? It’s so cool that they’re wands. I love my wand,” Jaskier rambled while opening his chocolate frog. “My Dad took me to Ollivanders, I haven’t gotten a chance to use - eek!” Jaskier squeaked in surprise as the frog jumped from its box towards the window. Geralt grabbed it quickly and handed it back to a wide-eyed Jaskier.

“Oh my gosh Geralt you didn’t tell me they were real frogs! Are they alive? That’s so sad I feel like I’m eating an animal Geralt why would people make something like - oh,” he cut himself off by actually biting into the thing and Geralt tilted his head away in a small smile. Of course he was concerned over the cruelty towards chocolate animals.

“It’s just a spell. Oh, and there’s a card that comes with them too.” Geralt glanced down at his own card and saw a brightly colored woman staring back at him with a smile. Like the one Jaskier had given him earlier. 

“I got a man named Salazar? It says he’s the head of some house. When I was in the other car, with the um, well, the others from earlier, they were wearing different colored robes and talking about houses. I don’t really know what that meant though - have you any idea Geralt?” Jaskier asked hopefully, turning the card over to read the back. 

It was then Geralt remembered two things. One, they were supposed to change into their robes. And two, Geralt was actually going to get sorted into a house and should probably give that a bit more thought than he currently was.

“At Hogwarts the students are sorted into different houses. There are four of them. Each house is a different color and places a sort of importance on different values. Salazar was the founder of Slytherin house.” Having finished his chocolate frog, Geralt stood to put on his robes before he forgot entirely. “We’re getting close to the castle, we should put on our robes,” he explained further as Jaskier followed his movements.

“Oh right! I almost forgot,” he said, turning towards bags and pulling out black robes that matched Geralt’s. “Can you tell me more about the houses, Geralt? Like, which one is the best one? Is there one I should try not to get? How do you get into a house?” Jaskier continued asking questions until he seemed to realize he needed answers from Geralt and slowly quieted down in hopes that Geralt would expand on his explanation.

Geralt thought about it for a bit. There wasn’t exactly a best house, even if there were old stigmas around the house traits. He supposed he should fill Jaskier in with as much as he knew, although he’d prefer not to talk as much as Jaskier seemed to.

“Slytherin house wears green and favors ambition. Ravenclaw was founded by Rowena Ravenclaw. That house is blue and favors intelligence. Gryffindor was founded by Godric Gryffindor and wears red. They’re all about bravery. And Helga Hufflepuff founded Hufflepuff house whose house color is yellow. Hufflepuffs are usually loyal.” As Geralt explained Jaskier sat attentively, his fingers twitching at his side, almost like he wanted to take notes.

“And how do you pick a house?” 

“When we get to Hogwarts there will be a sorting ceremony where the sorting hat will place us into the house that is best for us.” At Jaskier’s confused look Geralt continued, “the hat is enchanted to read our minds and decide where to place us. It kinda asks us what we want in life, or at least that’s what my brothers told me.”

“Oh that’s easy! I want to be a musician! What about you Geralt, what do you want?” 

Geralt thought about it for a minute and eventually, though reluctantly, replied with, "Roach."

"What's Roach?" Asked Jaskier, eyebrows drawn though looking happy Geralt was talking at all.

"She's an Abraxan - or well, sort of like a horse, but with wings," Geralt said quietly. 

Jaskier laughed and Geralt flinched but then he said, "that's a wild name! I love it! Is she big? Can you ride her? Do you fly?" 

And suddenly Geralt was peppered with dozens of questions but when he opened his mouth to answer their cabin door opened to reveal Triss. Jaskier looked startled at the new person but she nodded to Geralt before opening his brothers’ bags.

“Eskel and Lambert forgot their cloaks,” she said by way of greeting. When she noticed Jaskier she smiled and asked, “who’s your friend, Geralt?” 

From the look on her face Geralt knew Eskel would make fun of him for it later but Geralt shrugged and said, “Triss, this is Jaskier. Jaskier, this is my brother Eskel’s friend Triss.”

"It's nice to meet you!" Jaskier said, basically vibrating where he sat to meet someone who hadn't immediately seemed annoyed to see him.

"Yeah, you too. Anyways, I should get back. See you 'round, Geralt." And then Triss was gone, leaving him alone with Jaskier in a way that made him very aware that they had been alone together for most of the train ride at this point. Though Jaskier didn't seem to mind.

"So Geralt, which house do you hope for? I don't know which one I want, I think I'd look equally good in all the colors," Jaskier said, immediately filling the absence of Triss as though there hadn't been one.

Geralt though for a moment. "I can't say I like any in particular. I have brothers from every house. I just hope it's not Gryffindor. They're loud," he explained at Jaskier's questioning gaze.

One-sided conversation went on like that for some time, Jaskier probably said half the dictionary before they reached Hogwarts and only every so often would he actually pause and let Geralt answer. Though, it always seemed to be when Geralt would be willing to give an answer so he didn't really mind. Geralt would admit though, he was a little surprised that of all Jaskier's questions he never once remarked on his hair, or his eyes. They were a bright white and yellow respectively while Vesemir never said anything, it wasn't often Geralt went with him to Diagon Alley without hearing whispers about the boy with white hair. He'd tried to ask Vesemir once but he'd said it was probably genetic. Geralt didn't really like that answer, but he supposed he was thankful Jaskier didn't bring it up.

When the train finally got to Hogwarts all the older children went in carriages while he and Jaskier got into one of the many boats and went across the lake. When Geralt tuned back into what Jaskier was saying he found the boy was rambling about Mermaids and if they really existed.

"They can't speak above water but Vesemir says that's not something a little gillyweed wouldn't fix. Why do you want to talk to them?" Jaskier smiled at the voluntarily given information and Geralt seemed to realize it was the first thing he'd said unprompted.

"It's not about talking, Geralt. It's about the singing! I've heard it's beautiful and I want to ask them about it," he admitted, peering excitedly over the side of the boat.

When Geralt felt them begin to tip he grabbed the back of Jaskier's robes and pulled him away from the side. Jaskier looked at him sheepishly and apologized for almost tipping them over but then pointed to a patch of water and said, "there! Did you see that, Geralt?"

Geralt was thankful when the boats finally reached the shore. The castle was large and towering over them lit by the moon and the lights from the windows. It was completely made of stone and Geralt looked up to see stone statues above the entrance way that reminded him of knights.

The entrance hall was noisy and Jaskier continued to chatter away in Geralt's ear as they group of first years filed in to stand before the headmistress. It was hard to hear Jaskier over the crowd of people around them but he could tell the boy was nervous. Geralt was surprised to note that his stomach felt unsettled and assumed he was also nervous. Or maybe just hungry.

The headmistress tapped her want against a podium and the whole hall quieted down. When she was satisfied she had everyone's attention she went over some general guidelines about the Forbidden Forest as well as some new regulations about being in the dorms after hours. With all that settled, she pulled out a worn brown hat and set it on a stool in front of the podium. She raised an eyebrow at the thing as if to say, whenever you're ready, and it began to sing.

_A brand new year has now begun_  
_With four old houses and students new_  
_Each may pick but only one_  
_More likely each house will choose you._

_To Gryffindor will march the brave_  
_Armed with wands and many a laugh_  
_In Ravenclaw go all but the knave_  
_Though equally capable of riffraff._

_To Slytherin go the cunning_  
_Though treasures alone is not what they seek_  
_And in Hufflepuff the loyal go_  
_And together, many a friend they will meet._

There was more to the song but Geralt wasn't really interested. It sounded like the type of think Vesemir would scowl at in a pub but one look at Jaskier told him the boy was in heaven. He could see his lips moving with the words as though trying to memorize the lyrics as the hat sung them. Geralt yawned and waited for it to be over and his name called.

Of the two of them, Geralt is called first. Jaskier smiles at him as he goes up to the stool and when the hat is placed on Geralt's head the world around him seems to freeze momentarily. He wonders if it's working but then hears a voice in his head.

 _Another Rivia. How interesting,_ the voice says from inside Geralt's head, like it's his own thoughts but not. It's an unsettling feeling. 

_You remind me of your father, you know,_ the voice continues. Geralt sits up straighter. Vesemir never said which house he was sorted into. Didn't want to seem like he had favorites but he supposed whatever house he'd belonged to Geralt would like.

 _Yes I can see you'd like to be like Vesemir. Though, that boy you met on the train earlier, Jaskier, now there's a talkative kid. You seem to like him too._ Geralt wasn't sure what to think about that. If given the choice he'd prefer Vesemir, but peering out at the group of first years before him it was hard to admit that he wasn't looking at Jaskier.

 _Of course you get a say._ The hat whispers in his mind. _What house do you prefer?_ And Geralt still isn't sure he knows. Truth be told he'd still rather be back with Roach.

 _Which is your favorite?_ He asks the hat before his head is filled with laughter. He thinks he hears a _so much like Vesemir,_ before suddenly the hat shouts "HUFFLEPUFF" and he hears applause.

Geralt makes eye contact with Jaskier in the crowd of first years in front of him and as he shuffles through to the Hufflepuff table Jaskier pulls him into a quick hug with a whispered _congratulations_ before the next student is sitting beneath the hat and Geralt is sat at one of the four long tables.

Geralt watches the crowd and can see Jaskier looking anxious when he goes up to the hat. He also looks excited and Geralt smirks at the thought of the hat being able to see all of Jaskier's many many thoughts. He wondered if the hat's ever had its ears talked off before he hears "SYLTHERIN" shouted out and then Jaskier is grinning at him and making his way over to a table of green. Geralt gives himself a moment of disappointment that they're not in the same house and watches Jaskier sit down and immediately start talking to one of the students next to him before an older student shushes him.

After all the first years were sorted the headmistress stepped back in front of the podium to speak. She claps her hands together and said quite loudly, "alright, off with you. Arranged seating is only for the sorting ceremony!"

And before Geralt can realize what that means he's practically knocked out of his seat by Jaskier. When he glances at him he an see Jasker's wrapped him into another hug and is already rattling off something about having his dorms in the lake and opportunities to talk to the Mermaids. Geralt just smiled and started reaching for the food that had been magicked onto the table. It was going to be a long year, and strangely enough, Geralt realized he was excited for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so when I hit 50 followers I agreed to turn the Syltherin!Jaskier and Hufflepuff!Geralt into an actual fic - I don't have much practice writing actual fics so I apologize already. Also, I had several other ideas/head canons that fit within the world of Hogwarts so yes - there will be more chapters. 
> 
> I have no clue when I'll update as I'm still technically in school but I mean we'll see - if I can put off assignments in favor of writing this may be done faster than my final exams (I'm joking, those are actually too close for comfort).
> 
> Ah, don't worry about Jaskier's sorting ceremony words. Those should be next chapter.


End file.
